A Day of Procrastination
by InspiReition
Summary: Studying and homework. Those used to be my life before. Then I started dating Ichigo. He's always been the procrastinator, so I've been helping him change that.
1. Ichigo's Home

"Can you hurry up?" Ichigo asked leaning on the wall where the classroom door was. I was packing my bag and couldn't help but stare at how hot my boyfriend is posed against the wall.

"Hold on!" I said stuffing everything in my bag, not caring what happens to any loose papers.

"Well, then I'll leave first." he said beginning to leave the room.

"Ichigo!" I shouted in a pleading tone.

"Fine, fine." he sighs, giving in to my pleading voice. He holds his right hand out, waiting for me to come and take it. You quickly walk toward his side and hold his hand.

"Ichigo," I look in front of us while walking towards his house. "Did you write a list of things we need to do for our Science project?"

He scratched his head and laughed sarcastically. "Of course. I did the list you asked me for."

He didn't do it. It was obvious by the way he said it. I held his hand tighter and looked at him with disbelief.

"I really did do it." Ichigo laughed, pinching my cheek with his free hand.

We arrived at Ichigo's house. It was a lively home and his sisters and father are very caring towards me. They were mostly surprised on how I managed to handle Ichigo's behaviour, and the fact that I was his girlfriend. Maybe the one thing I didn't like about them was when Isshin and Yuzu would eavesdrop from time to time.

…Like that one time I asked Ichigo where the bathroom since it was my first time over. I opened his door to go to the bathroom, and the two of them fell in front of me.

"Pink," Isshin said looking up at my skirt.

I stood there, not knowing what to say, so the only thing I did was blush.

"…I-Ichigo…" was all I managed to say.

In the end, Ichigo had to lead me there to the bathroom and wait in front of the door. Yeah, those were good times.

Ichigo opened the door and led me in first.

"Welcome back my daughter!" Isshin said jumping towards me for a hug.

Ichigo quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me back as Isshin fell grabbing onto the closest thing for support; which just happened to be me. He deathly gripped my uniform skirt as he fell. That probably was the most embarrassing thing ever though, as my skirt fell to my knees. I never was much of a screamer, but my face always showed what I'm feeling. And it was red. Deep red.

"B-Black…" Isshin said laying flat on the ground, and letting go of my skirt.

I couldn't pull up my skirt. Ichigo was holding on to me. I couldn't bend down to get it either, since Ichigo was holding me tightly. I stood there, red-faced and embarrassed.

I began to feel a killing aura coming from Ichigo.

"P-Pull…" Ichigo said, blushing. "Pull it up!"

"Idiot! H-How can I..." I looked at his arms, which rested at my waist.

"Sorry."

He let go of me and I slowly got a hold of my skirt and pulled it up.

Yuzu and Karin came down.

"Dad! Hurry up! We're going to be late! You promised us to bring us somewhere today!" Karin said dragging her father out of the house.

"Onii-chan! Take care of the house for me, okay?" Yuzu said as she waved goodbye to us.

The door closed and Ichigo and I stood there silently, coincidently overhearing what was happening outside.

"You idiot!" Karin said. "Why would you do that? Don't think we didn't know what just happened!"

"Karin, calm down." Yuzu said. "If you keep beating him up, we won't be able to go since we can't drive."

"Ahh, true." Karin said.

"L-Let's go then." Isshin said as he got in the car.

"So," I said, trying to break the silence. I silently took my shoes off without bending down. I knew Ichigo is perverted deep down inside, heck; I believed all guys are perverts. Maybe that made me a pervert for believing that.

"Where do you want to work for our English project?" Ichigo asked me, holding me again and kissing my neck.

"I-I don't know." I mumble, holding his hands that are on my waist. He sighs and lifts me up princess style. I killed the mood for him, I just knew it. There were days where I feel like he's too good for me to have. Ichigo carried me up the stairs to his room and placed me on his bed.

"Here." he says handing me a piece of paper. "That's the list."

I looked around the room. It was still the same, nothing changed. For all I knew.

"Where's Kon?" I ask. The perverted stuffed animal always made me feel uncomfortable whenever the two of us are together.

"Who cares! He's somewhere, probably outside. What's with you today? You seem out of it." Ichigo says, sitting backwards on his desk chair.

"I'm just embarrassed from what happened… that's all." I look away from him. I look down on my hands where the paper was and opened it.

_'Things to do for the English Project'_

My face turned a shade of red visible for Ichigo to see. The list only said one thing-**'You.'** in big letters.

"...Ichigo." I glared at him. "You can't actually 'do' me. I'm not a verb. You can't do me."

"Oh, but I can."

"...What's that supposed to mean-" My face turned red. Wait, he doesn't mean what he really means, does he? "I-I'm not ready for that!" I said, looking away from Ichigo. I had an idea of what he wanted. He stood up and sat beside me on the bed.

"Oh? You're not ready to do the project?" Ichigo said playing with my hair. Why does he tease and troll me like this? On a daily basis too! I sighed mentally in my head.

"I am ready to do the project!" I blurted out without realizing what I said. It was always work first before anything else. That's why I never got guys. Though I knew guys were after my body. Sex was probably the last thing on I had in my mind. I'm still preppy, even after dating the procrastinator. Ichigo held my chin and made me face him.

"I thought so." he said pulling me into a rough kiss.

At first, I didn't kiss back. Then, Ichigo tried going in my mouth to explore. I didn't open up. He stopped and parted his lips for him to speak.

"You're pretty stubborn today, aren't you?" Ichigo said pinning me on the bed. I squealed and struggled to get out, but then he pinned my arms on the bed. "What's holding you back? You seemed ready for it, according to what you're wearing under your skirt."He said leaning closer toward me. "...Or don't tell me you're always ready."

I looked away from him, blushing. "I-I just happened to wear that. Ichigo, it's due in a few days, we have nothing started." There goes your relationship, I thought to myself.

"That's it?" Ichigo said looking at me, curiously. I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Then, how about we procrastinate?" Ichigo said bluntly. He came closer to my face.

"Just this once." he whispered in my ear.

He got me. I never really planned to do this. But maybe just this once would be okay…

I stared at him with a smile. He left me speechless, unable to make a sound.


	2. Wait, What?

"Ichigo," I said. He was placing light kisses all over my neck. My face was flushed and stayed like that.

"Hm?" He finally responded.

"More Ichigo," I whispered. He stopped kissing my neck and kissed my lips. He looked down and me with a serious face.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"...Yes." I mumbled, facing away from his stare.

Ichigo's arms that were pinning me down started trembling. I looked at his face to see what was wrong.

"Ichigo?" I asked, worried. I tried to get out of his grasp but he still held me down despite his arms shaking.

Ichigo's serious face started to turn into a laughing one. "C-cute." He smiled at me. "You're so cute!"

"Huh?" I looked at him weirdly. Ichigo seemed off today. "What's wrong with you Ichigo?"

"Guess I can't hide it anymore. It's me, Kon!" Kon burst out laughing. "Ichigo told me I had to act like him when he left during 3rd period. I've been practicing how to act like Ichigo in my spare time you know~" he winked at me.

I knew about Ichigo's soul reaper powers after he saved me from an incident. That's also how we got to know each other. Although I can't see what Ichigo and some others see since my spiritual power isn't so great to begin with, I'm only limited to seeing those wandering souls around. I didn't mind much though. The only downside is that I can never tell when Ichigo leaves unless he tells me. This time he decided not to tell me.

"..." I looked at Kon, unsure on what emotion I should follow. If I hurt him I also hurt Ichigo. Should I be embarrassed, mad, sad, happy? "So where'd you put your stuffed animal?"

"I hid it so when Ichigo comes back he can't put me-" Kon's eyes opened wide and he let go of me looking for something.

"...Kon?" I asked him. He looked down at me after he heard his name. "What's the matter?"

He got out of the bed and placed something on the desk and I sat up giving him a questioning look. He came back on the bed.

"I'm back." He said.

"Ichigo?" I asked.

"Who else?" He replied. I couldn't help but doubt him after what happened earlier. I decided to see if it was him by teasing him with his weakness. I started unbuttoning my school blouse, looking at Ichigo every time I unbuttoned a button. My face started getting red from embarrassment. Ichigo became redder after each button was off.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, stuttering. "Stop...it." He looked down at my blouse and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I want to make sure it's you Ichigo." I smiled and came closer to him, taking off the second last button.

"It's me, it's me! Ichigo! Now stop!" He said placing his hands on my shoulders and gripping them tightly. It was funny. Although Ichigo said that, he couldn't help but look down and right back up a second later. I grinned at him and hugged him.

"So if that was Kon this whole time then..." I thought aloud, buttoning my shirt. Ichigo was sitting on the bed and I sat in between his legs, cuddling on his chest.

"Then what?" He replied, stroking my hair.

"Then that means you did the list I asked for right?" I looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did the list." He laughed awkwardly.

"For almost taking away my virginity Ichigo, SURELY you did the list right?" I turned my head and faced him, glaring. Ichigo stopped stroking my hair and held my face in his hands.

"Yes I did! Geez will you stop bugging me about it! And what do you mean taking your virginity?" He asked irritated. This is definitely Ichigo. We always have light arguments about school work.

"..." I thought back to when Kon was in Ichigo's body. I looked away from Ichigo's face. "Never mind! Gosh. Show me the list."

"Thought so." He turned my head to his and gave a small peck on my lips, getting off the bed to hand me a piece of paper on his desk. It had the list of what he planned to do for his part of the project and the thing he'll need. He sat down beside me while I read the list.

"Good work Ichigo," I patted his head like a child. "Let's start working then?"

"About that..." Ichigo said, looking up to the ceiling. "I'm not really up for it, I just killed hollows today. I'm tired." He yawned to prove his point.

"Ichigo," I replied calmly. "You kill a hollow at least once everyday. That excuse can't work on me all the time."

Ichigo and I had a small staring contest. The only thing you can hear in his room was the wind blowing and people walking by in the neighbourhood.

"Honestly." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try being like me today and just procrastinate?"

"You're acting like Kon now." I looked at him. "I sort of already procrastinated anyway because of him."

"Kon? He's the one acting like me!" Ichigo said. He was acting like a stubborn kid using any means to avoid the project. But I guess I was being stubborn in my own way too.

"Fine. Since we always do it my way and work, we'll do it your way today. But for sure we have to finish the project tomorrow. I don't want detention." I flopped myself on the bed and looked at the ceiling, sighing out loud. Ichigo stood were my legs were, looking down at me before he talked.

"Alright, then sleep with me." Ichigo said with a straight face. "I'm tired."

"Huh!?" I interrupted him. "Why would I sleep with you? I'm not ready for that!"

Ichigo went on the bed on his side, facing me. He rested his head on his hand, his elbow supporting him. "Why not? You're tired too aren't you? I'll bring you home later so let's sleep for awhile."

"Oh you meant it like that. You're not gonna do anything now are you?" I gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and took my hand with his free hand.

"This is my way of procrastinating." Ichigo closed his eyes and I closed mine too. I was happy. The dream I had was peaceful and soothing. Nothing interfered in my sleep like a big noise, cold breezes, or my mom waking me up in the middle of my nap.


End file.
